


Family don't end in blood

by thenightwolf732



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Team Free Will 2.0, canon till 14X12, subtle Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightwolf732/pseuds/thenightwolf732
Summary: happens after john comes back and obviously he doesn't understand the new lives of his sons and his wife.





	1. Chapter 1

They were all sitting around the table in the bunker. Empty Pizza Boxes and bear bottles were scattered around. Sam had been telling jack about his years in the college. Mary and John had been talking under their breaths for a while now. Dean wondered what they were talking about. It had been a couple of weeks since their dad was back and just a few days since they had locked Michael away with their own Michael in the cage in the hell for good. They were still getting used to the fact that they were all alive and together after god knew how many years.  
“Dean are you alright?” Cas whispered to him.  
“Yeah yeah “ Dean answered with a smile. ”Are you gonna eat that last slice of pizza?”  
“No all yours” Cas said with a little smile.  
“Dean, Sam …me and your mother have something to tell you.” John suddenly said loudly. Everyone waited for john to continue.  
“It’s more of ..uh.. family matter.”  
Cas suddenly started to get up and said awkwardly:” Perhaps It’s better if jack and I give you guys som..”  
“No Cas sit down” Dean Interrupted, “Dad .. cas and jack are family you can say whatever you want in front of them” Sam nodded in agreement.  
John was obviously pissed but dean didn’t let that bother him too much. Jack and cas WERE family and dean wouldn’t let anyone alienate cas from them like that.  
“FINE” John said trying to not sound upset. “ It’s about what we’re gonna be doing with our lives from now on do we finish the trainings of your other worldly hunters and move out … or me and mary move earlier and you two join us after your…”  
“Hold on wait wait “ Sam said with a big wtf face” What are you talking about? Moving where? Why do we need to be moving anywhere?”  
That pretty much summed up what was going on in dean’s head minus the irritation and growing bitterness in his mouth.  
“Well there’s no need for us being hunters anymore I believe If we move somewhere quiet and peaceful …We can finally get our lives back after god knows how long”  
“Yeah because that worked great the last time you tried “ Dean said to his mom with his arms crossed on his chest. He could tell Mary wasn’t all aboard this ridiculous plan.  
Mary sighed. “Well your father feels like now that there’s no big bad out for neither of us we can actually pull it off.”  
“Are you literally kidding me? We’re Winchesters…there’s always a big bad after us.”Sam said to their dad his temper and voice rising. “And Besides what about the actual reason we are hunters now?”  
“And What exactly is that sam?” John said getting ready for an argument.  
“The people that we save” Dean answered before sam could open his mouth. “We’re long past the point of being hunters just for revenge dad, This is our life because there are people who need us.”  
“The world is certainly a better place with winchesters as hunters” Said CAs suddenly but stopped talking when john looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
Jack who had not seen the look on john’s face, said :” Yeah you guys are heros I can’t imagine what would happen if…”  
“I WOULD REALLY LOVE it IF WE HAD THIS CONVERSATION WITH PEOPLE WHO ARE ACTUALLY INVOLVED IN THE MATTER.” Yelled john.  
The room went silent. Mary was staring at john with shock. Sam was boiling under his skin. Cas was looking at jack who dean suddenly saw was red in the face and looked heartbroken. Dean stood up from his chair slowly and started talking in a quiet but firm voice:  
” If this is a family discussion you need to be able to hear what we have to say but if you have already made your mind you can leave anytime you want we won’t stop you” Then he walked away from the desk towards the door. he hadn’t taken a couple of steps before cas sam and jack got up and followed him to the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk john and what i think he was like when he got drunk when sam and dean were kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know with episode 14X13 this whole thing is impossible but i'm gonna continue it anyways. hope you like it. :)

Dean lay down on his bed it was 6 Am and he was still wide awake. The words from last night swam in his head and didn’t leave him alone. He felt guilty for telling his dad to leave if he wants but john had done the same to sam and now he was just trying to boss them around like before and he actually expected them to fall in line and obey him. That was the reason he looked most shocked last night, Dean realized. He had never seen Dean stand up to him like that. Dean just couldn’t sit there and watch jack being thinking about john’s words and comparing them to micheal’s that he was not their family, that they didn’t care about him. It took weeks to make him believe that micheal was just lying to get under his skin. And now john had ruined that with just a few words.  
“screw this” Dean got up the bed giving up on sleeping. After a few minutes he entered the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and maybe look for cases till sam woke up. But john was sitting behind the counter with his bottle of liquor.  
“There he is” John said with an odd smile” Mr family man! That was some stunt you pulled last night. “  
“Dad let’s just talk it out when you’re sober okay? I’m sorry for walking out last night but you were out of line. You can’t walk around and tell jack and cas that they’re not involved in our decisions..”  
“They’re not my family.. He’s lucifer’s son! and the angel…I have a hard time trusting him after everything that he’s apparently done”  
John was obviously very drunk and dean had no intention of dealing with a drunk john Winchester this early in the morning. He went towards the counter and tried to pick up the bottles.  
“Whatcha doin?” Said john loudly.  
“Dad let’s get you to bed okay? We’ll talk about it when you wake up”  
“I don’t want to sleep I want you to tell me what they’ve DONE for you that you take their sides over your father who went to hell for you”  
“Dad don’t…”Dean was frustrated . he didn’t know how to explain. “Dad please just get to bed okay? I can never thank you enough for what you did for me… it’s just that…”  
“WHAT? What is it boy?” John’s voice was getting louder by every word he got up for his chair and swayed behind the counter. Dean hurried over to help him stand. But john pushed him away. “I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP”  
but he swayed even more when he tried to walk to the door. Dean ignored him and got his elbow. John pulled away his fist and brought it in too hard on dean’s face. “I SAID I DON’T NEED HELP”  
Dean’s head was spinning his lip was wet and warm but his mind was just white. Suddenly He was 16 years old again and john was wailing on him for Sam running away on his watch.  
there was footstep sounds and sam walked in the room followed by mary.  
“What the hell is going on here? “ said Mary. Looking back and forth from dean to john. But sam was just staring at dean’s bloody lip.  
“Nothing” john answered mary and wobbled out of the kitchen.  
“Mom can you make sure he gets to his bed without busting his head open on the door frame? “Sam said. Mary followed john out.  
Dean finally touched his face and his hand came back bloody. Sam went to the fridge and got a bag of ice in silence while dean sat on a chair.  
“So..” sam said trying to sound calm. “he hasn’t changed much has he? “  
“Nah apparently not” Dean said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean put the ice bag on the left side of his face to calm the growing pain. Sam sat across from him.  
“What’s the plan? We’re not gonna give up hunting are we?” he asked quietly.  
“What? Hell no..This is who we are and I am good with it however bad we have it sometimes.”  
“Yeah me too… and mom doesn’t seem so eager to give up either” sam sighed.  
“No she doesn’t.I guess dad just needs some space … I think he’ll realize he can’t just stop hunting if he gets a bit too much of peace and quiet. “  
“No he needs to get his head out of his ass… look at your face” Sam said angrily.  
Dean felt overwhelmed to see sam get angry on his behalf it was definitely a new thing. Usually it was dean who felt overprotective of sam against their dad and most of the time he paid the price. It was weird but pleasant to see sam wanting to protect him like that. Seemed like he was thinking the same as he said with a little frown:  
“I’m not a kid anymore. None of us are… I mean he’s like 10 years older than you now”  
“Woah 10 years?” Asked dean with a surprise. he hadn’t thought of that.  
“.. ish “ Chuckled sam.  
“Hello” Cas came in the kitchen and immediately looked at dean and squinted when he saw the bag of ice and his swollen lip. “What happened are you okay dean?”  
“Yeah yeah just a little thing with daddy Winchester” said dean with a humorless laugh. CAs walked over him and put the grocery bag he had on the table.  
“let me fix that” He said as he brought his hand to dean’s face and gently put his palm on his jaw. His hand was cool against dean’s skin. He instantly felt his lip get warm and his pain vanished. But castiel’s hand was still on his face as he was staring in his eyes.  
“Ahem” sam coughed. Cas pulled his hand back.  
“uh.. thanks cas” Dean said putting down the ice bag.  
“What did you get cas” Sam said as he pulled the grocery bag to himself.  
“Just some stuff for breakfast and .. uh pie”  
“Pie you say? “ Dean said as his face brightened up. Sam laughed for real this time and handed him the cherry pie out of the bag. “Woah thanks cas”  
“You are welcome” CAs said with a smile. “ I will go wake jack up for breakfast”  
………………………………………………………………………  
After a few hours john finally woke up with a horrible headache. There was water and pills on his nightstand. He vaguely remembered Mary helping him to the bed and her fuming anger. John searched in his mind for the reason of her anger and remembered dean in the kitchen.  
“Oh god” he had punched him in the face for helping him. This was a new low. He hated himself for it. There was a knock on the door.  
“come in” sam opened the door and walked in. “Hi came in to check up on you. And to talk if you’re up for it.”  
John sighed “You guys are probably wishing that I never came back from the dead”  
Sam was shocked ”No dad .. how can you think that? .. we’re thrilled that you’re here…we both are… It’s just that you need to know that things has changed”  
“yeah I’ve noticed” john said pulling himself up in his bed.  
“Look we can’t give up hunting this is our life and we want to save people as long as we can”  
“Woah that’s really weird to hear from you sam” John said with a smirk. ” I remember having the exact opposite of this fight with you”  
“Yeah I know but I’ve changed. We understand if you need some space it some time to get used to things to get to know the new us and our new family. “  
John rolled his eyes. Sam continued more firmly: “ I mean it dad. Cas has stuck with us and has been there for us since forever. Yes he made mistakes but which one of us hasn’t. And he IS family whether you like it or not.”  
“And jack he is the sweetest most innocent kid we could ever ask for and he needs us and we will be there for him… always… you just need to trust your sons and your wife on this dad.”  
“I hate myself for what I did to dean”  
Sam could easily feel the same but john looked close to tears. “It wouldn’t be your first time but we can always turn a new family page” sam offered him a smile.  
John looked like he had just been saved from drowning. “Thanks Sammy… I’ll try my best to make up for it … to both of you “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm gonna write more of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys get out of the bunker to go on a hunt but things go wrong.

Dean was sitting in the library looking for cases on his laptop. Jack and cas were across from him reading lore books on angels trying to find out more about Nephilims. Suddenly the bunker’s door creaked open and a few hunters came in. a bearded middle aged man with his red plaids and jeans named alex. A blond girl in his twenties named Karen and her brother mathew that looked much like her. dean stood up and went towards the stairs.  
“Hi guys what’s up?”  
“Hey Winchester”  
“Howdy”  
“it’s an emergency so we’ll get right to it … where’s your brother?” asked Alex.  
“I’ll go call him” Jack left in a hurry.  
“What is the emergency?” Said cas with a squint.  
“There were 3 people murdered in this town Marysville, just a two hour ride east of here. We went to check it out. And we found a vampire nest of five or six people.” Explained Alex.  
Sam came in and he was shortly followed by a very hung over john. Dean returned his look to alex.  
“Hey guys… is everything alright? “Asked sam.  
“Yeah remember those bodies in Marysville?” Mathew said. “ We found a nest of vampires just outside of the town”  
“We think They’re responsible for them but we didn’t want to walk in there out numbered. Ilya is still there keeping an eye on their nest. “  
“okay but the pictures we saw of those corpses ”Sam said while he opened the pictures on his tablet. ”they don’t look like vampire kills… I mean no bite marks no blood drained.. actually they didn't even look like supernatural kills”  
Dean took the tablet from sam and looked at the pictures and the reports. He was right they were all stabbed and dumped in the river.  
“I mean these vamps could be there just coincidentally and they could just be on bagged blood or animal or something. Did you check for other possible victims?”  
Alex opened his mouth to answer but john interrupted: “Are you serious? People die next to a vamp nest and your first question is that? “  
“Yeah dad we are going to check them out but we shouldn’t ignore the fact that these murders aren’t very vampirey.” Said sam.  
“So we take teams” Said dean.” Some of us try to watch the vamps and follow them around maybe check out their place”  
“And the others try to find out more about the people that were killed. Good idea.”Sam continued.  
Everybody nodded.  
“Alright then Ilya is already there on stake out mission right? So it’s better if…”  
As sam went on strategic planning mode Dean walked over to john and said:  
“Are you gonna join?”  
“I’m sorry for what I did dean… I really am” John said in a quiet voice with guilt all over his face. Dean shrugged. And said” Apology accepted. “  
“Always thought if any of you is gonna lead a group of hunters it would be you” John said as he was watching sam give the others directions.  
“He’s born for this” Said dean with a proud smile. “and he knows them better. He knows their strengths and weaknesses. And he’s always coming up with new ways to keep them safe out there. “  
“So we move out in 15 minutes. Gear up everyone. “ Sam said. Alex, Mathew, Karen and jack scatterend around the bunker. Sam and cas walked over to john and dean. Cas had a strange look on his face when he glanced at john.  
“So me and the guys are on murder duty. Dean you and Karen are gonna meet Ilya to check out the nest. Dad you wanna join us? “  
“Sure I’ll go on the nest duty with dean”  
“ Oh I wanted to help with that “ Cas suddenly said. Dean knew something was up already. Seemed like cas was trying to get john away from dean. Sam looked clueless. He said:  
“Okay then dad we need a few people here in case back up was needed or something else happened. Are you okay with staying here with mom and jack?”  
“sure sam just call if you need anything.” John left without another word.  
“Alright guys see you in a bit.” Sam walked off to get ready too.  
Dean looked at cas with his eyebrows up. “Wanna tell me what was that all about?”  
Cas had the nerve to make himself look unaware and innocent. “ I do not know what you’re talking about dean. You should get your bag”  
…………………………………………….  
They got to Marysville after sunset. After meeting with Ilya a black haired brown eyed man that shot them toothy smiles, sam left with his team to check the corpses up close in the morgue. Dean and Cas were in the Impala. Ilya and Karen were in the back seat. They were parked in a field overlooking a big farm house surrounded by a few barns and stables.  
“okay Ilya so what’s been going on here.” Asked dean.  
“we saw one of them flash his fangs to his friend 2 days ago in the parking lot. That’s how we found out they’re vamps and followed them out here. So far I’ve seen six different people go in the farm house and get out. One of them is a teenager but others are adults mostly look like they’re in their twenties. This is a small town so we asked about them around. People say they’re just a group of friends who came here four years ago. they keep to themselves but have done nothing suspicious so far. So people leave them be.”  
“What do they do? Did you find out?  
“No not much we haven’t had a chance to know their names one by one. And they mostly work on the farm but one of the guys works in a wood shop in the town. That’s the one that we saw first. “said Karen.  
“But the problem is that all of them left this afternoon. All except the teenager I think. Didn’t see him leave. And I couldn’t follow them cause alex said I should watch the house” Ilya said.  
“That’s fine. I’m thinking me and cas can go say hi as FBI to ask questions about the murders…see inside their house and how he reacts when we ask those stuff. “ Dean said. Ilya looked scared.  
“alright I’ll tell sam While you change dean.”  
………………………………………………..  
Dean and Cas walked to the porch of farm house. Dean had syringes of dead man’s blood in his jacket’s inner pockets and he had handed cas a few. He couldn’t actually hide a machete in his FBI clothes. They had left Karen and Ilya back to get the others if anything happened to them.  
They waited at the door after knocking. A teenager boy as tall as cas opened the door. “Can I help you gentlemen? “  
“Yes I’m agent smith this is my partner agent ronalds” They showed him their fake badges. Dean smiled to himself in the memory of an upsides down badge. “ We’re here to ask a few questions about the murders of Linda Peck, Justin Laehy and antony Parker. Can we come in?”  
“of course…My parents aren’t home but I hope I can help.” HE went out of the way so cas and dean can pass. Cas went right in but dean took his time and didn’t turn his back to the boy completely.  
The living room looked totally normal with its couches and worn down carpet.  
“I didn’t catch your name.” Said dean as he sat down on one of the plushy sofas.  
“It’s morgan.” Said the boy leaning to the wall next to the fire place in front of cas and dean.  
“Okay morgan did you know any of the victims?” dean asked.  
“um no I saw their names on the paper my uncle reads.”  
“Your farm is pretty much on the way into the town from the 36 E road. Hasn’t anyone new come around these past weeks?” asked cas. Dean looked over at him with appreciation for him noticing that detail.  
Morgan took a deep breath before answering. “actually there was a group of people came into town to see their friends about two weeks ago. they came in the farm asking for… “As morgan was talking dean felt a presence behind him. He turned around but it was too late as something hard hit him behind the ear and everything went dark. 

“Dean…DEAN wake up DEAN” Someone was saying his name. it was cas. he opened his eyes. his head was so heavy and painful but he raised it and looked around. Cas’s wrists were chained to the wall across from dean. Dean wanted to walk to him but his own arms and legs were chained to the knobs on the wall behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'll upload the rest tomorrow. hope you guys like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean could not get his wrist out and his feet were stuck as well. All he could do was stand there with his arms up in that little empty room with cement walls that looked like it was underground. “Cas do you still have your blade? “but he already knew the answer.  
“No they took it … the syringes and the guns too.you weren’t out long I think it’s about an hour since we came in the house” dean motioned to him with his eyebrows to not say anything about their back up. The vamps could be listening. Dean tried to wiggle his wrists and feet but he had no luck. The chains movements made loud noises. The door to dean’s right opened and morgan came in he was followed by an older man with piercing blue eyes. dean assumed was the one that had attacked them from behind.   
“So I guess you do know more about the murders.” Dean said sarcastically trying to sound confident.   
“And you have some nerve to walk in a vampire nest with blood in your coat.” Morgan scoffed. “I could smell your hunter ass the second you walked in. “  
“Who’s your friend?” Dean glanced at the older vampire. ” I thought all your friends were out for the day”  
“I’m their maker. Father of them all.” He said. Dean had to buy them some time. Ilya and Karen must have known by now that something had happened to him. So he just had to keep them talking long enough till sam and the rest found them.   
“So you did kill those three.” Cas seemed like he knew what dean was thinking and he wanted to help. But dean wanted to keep their attention away from cas.   
“You know it was weird since you did not suck all their bloods. We’re being a little wasteful aren’t we?” HE kept going. Morgan took the bait. “ That’s because we didn’t kill them for blood.” He smiled obviously proud of himself.   
“They had some old friends coming into town. Their car broke down near our farm so they walked in to call their friends to come and get them. Well you know this is a small town nobody goes missing. But the strangers who nobody knew was coming in… they’re open prey. Unfortunately they had already called their friends when they had came in and I didn’t know. So long story short they saw us feed on their pals. So we had to kill them.”  
“Wait hold on” Cas said” So not only you killed those three you killed their friends too? But only three bodies were found. “  
“well what you don’t know is that my children decided that they didn’t want to kill to feed anymore a few years back.” Said the older vampire. “ They said it would attract hunters… and I didn’t want to lose them so I went along but I didn’t like it… and seems like young morgan here felt the same. But we can’t deny that we live in a supposedly peaceful town that everybody know what’s going on with their neighbors all the time. So we knew people would look for them until they found bodies. So we killed them in a way that they wouldn’t attract hunters. “  
“And dumped the four we fed on in the river” Morgan said with a sick smile. “What was left of them anyway.” So sam was right most of them were vegans. They just had a kid going through a bitch of a puberty.   
“So the question is what are we gonna do with you” said morgan.   
“And whether or not there are other hunters around.”  
“Yeah well have fun figuring that out” Dean said with a grin. Morgan’s teeth was next to his throat too soon.   
“How about you behave and I’ll finish you off quick. “his breath was too warm in dean’s ear. “Remember …nobody in this town knows who you are.”   
“Get away from him” Cas sounded terrified. “ I will tell you everything just let him go”  
“Cas shut up.” Dean said angrily. “I’ll tell you what you little ball of hormones and acne” Dean turned his head to look morgan in the eyes.”you’re gonna let us go or I will make you regret not listening to the good fangs of the family. “ morgan just forced his head away and sunk his teeth in his neck. The pain was not too horrible next to the thought that he was gonna suck all the blood till he died.   
“DEAN…LEAVE HIM ALONE…deaaaaan” Cas yelled angrily.   
Dean thrashed and tried to get his feet out and kick the son of a bitch but the older vampire was there on his other side.   
“You know what… I’ll have a taste too. “ and he bit his wrist. This time dean couldn’t help but scream. His own voice filled his head but the pain was too much. Cas was still yelling at them to let him go. But dean’s knees couldn’t keep him anymore and his eyes went back in his head and darkness swallowed him whole. 

Dean couldn’t feel anything his head was heavy and his eyelids were heavier.   
“I am going to make you two suffer” somebody said with a deadly low voice. Dean could feel the floor he was on. His neck and wrist burned.   
“Morgan.. we should get whatever we can out of this one..you know … store for later.. go get me jars or a bucket” Dean heard footsteps too close to him. Then the door opening and closing.   
“Youuu… you smell weird”  
“That’s because I’m an angel.. and I will burn you alive once I get my hands on you” But he would not get his hands on them. They would get all of his blood and leave him to die or use his own blade on him now that they knew he’s an angel. The thought didn’t sit well with dean. He would not let that happen. Dean opened his eyes with difficulty. His hand was in a small pool of his own blood. He was too weak to get up let alone fight a vampire but at least he could get cas out. He started drawing the sigil with the blood .   
The vampire chuckled. “ I remember a time you people were too powerful for anything like me to keep you in chains but I’m curious what your blood tastes like. Or if it’s even useful. “   
Cas glanced at dean and saw his barely open eyes. Then he saw the sigil and he got even more terrified. The vampire turned around. “ bye cas” dean pressed his palm on the sigil. There was the white hot light. And then the empty chains dangled.   
“well that could have been fun” Said the vampire as his boot came down on dean’s ribs.   
…………………………………………………………………………………..  
There were people yelling and guns shooting.   
“DEAAAN? … CASTIEL?” There were footsteps “Dean …oh my god” somebody went for his neck. “ god dean wake up “ It was sam. He was here. This time dean let himself go for good. Sam would take care of him.   
…………………………………………………………………………………  
Sam was at the hospital. In dean’s room. They had given him blood transfusions and he was going to be alright. They couldn’t find cas anywhere in the house. but Karen had seen an angel banishing sigil in the basement when they had gone back. Sam was going out of his mind with worry. He had to find cas soon. They had killed the two vampires in sam had come to the hospital with dean but the others were waiting in a trap for the others in case they came back. Sam’s phone rang. It was an unknown number.   
“ who is this?”  
“ Sam? It’s castile”  
Sam let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and his muscles relaxed. “ God cas are you okay where are you?”   
“Yes sam I’m fine. Did you find dean? Is he alive?”  
“Yeah yeah don’t worry we brought him to the hospital. He’s gonna be fine. “  
He could actually feel the waves of relief from cas’s loud inhale. “Where are you cas? Can you come here? Or do you want me to pick you up? “  
“No I’m fine I’m at a gas station not so far away from Marysville. Just text me the address… oh wait I don’t have a phone.”  
“That’s okay just ask for the community memorial healthcare on 18th street.”   
“Alright sam .”  
……………………………………………………………..  
Dean was in a bed. he heard a beeping sound and people breathing evenly somewhere. He opened his eyes. He felt a little groggy but other than that he felt fine. He looked around to find sam napping sprawled on a chair on his right. Poor dude didn’t even fit in the chair properly. Dean smiled and looked at his left. Cas was already looking at him. “Hello dean.” He said in a low voice. “Hi” Said dean. He tried to touch his neck but there was nothing there. He could swear he was bit there. His confusion must have shown on his face. Be cause cas said: “I healed them. Too bad I was banished and couldn’t be there to heal you in the first place” cas was looking at dean with one eyebrow raised. Dean Knew he would be mad but he didn’t think he’d live long enough to see him mad. Either way he couldn’t stop smiling. “That’s what I get for saving your feathery ass? A raised eyebrow? “ cas smiled despite himself then his face got serious again.  
“Dean I’m sorry … I should’ve prevented this “ he pointed at the bed. Dean sat up and said quickly  
“Dude this is not your fault you couldn’t do anything.”  
“Exactly… I couldn’t do anything and you even had to save me. I came on this hunt to protect you and I almost got you killed.”  
“Cas what do you mean? This has nothing to do with you.”  
“I bet your dad could’ve done something”   
Dean looked at cas with confusion.  
“I said I’ll come on this hunt to keep john away from you .. because I was angry at how he was treating you… and now I’m thinking that he is a better hunter and he could have seen that attack coming and...”  
“Hey hey hey stop it” Dean interrupted him because he couldn’t see cas just drown himself in guilt and shame for nothing. “ Cas you were warrior before even humans started to walk on this earth and you think my dad could save me? Just let it go... I’m fine you’re fine … case closed. “  
“Yeah cas let it go” Sam suddenly said. Dean hadn’t realized he was awake.   
“how are you feeling dean?” sam asked.   
“all good … let’s go home. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this. :) I think I'm done for now but I'll continue if i get any other scenarios that i enjoy myself.


End file.
